Dark Knight
by TheInmortal69
Summary: Hyudou Iseei es un famoso caza recompensas, después de tiempo decide intentar vivir una vida normal, pero sus planes se ven afectados por Rías Gremory, a la cual ayuda, pero no sabe el motivo que la impulsa a hacer, en eso descubrirá cual es su verdadero origen...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, lo cree solo para pasar el tiempo, bueno esta historia relatara desde el inicio.

Descarto que High School DXD no me pertenece.

Hyudou Issei, un chico de 2 bachillerato de la academia Kuou, era un chico antisocial, cuál sería la razón?, pues su familia había muerto hace 5 años cuando tenía 12, y la razón era, un ángel caído.

 **FLASH BACK**

Un fin de semana q salió con sus amigos a una salida a la colina de Kuou, regreso tarde a casa, el sol ya se había escondido, al entrar a casa vio que en la sala había una mujer pelinegra ( de buenas proporciones) con un par de alas negras en la espalda, sosteniendo a su padre del cuello.

-donde está el muchacho?-decía la pelinegra

-nunca te diré donde está mi hijo, monstruo-respondió el padre

-bueno, pues muere-y la pelinegra procedió a apretar con ambas manos hasta el punto de hacer volar la cabeza de este.

Issei siguió la cabeza para ver que rodó a lado de un cuerpo, el cuerpo de su madre, el cual yacía en una esquina de la sala desollada hasta el cuello y con un gran agujero en el pecho, Issei empezó a emitir un aura q nunca había emitido, pero a él no le importaba solo tenía el deseo de matar a esa mujer, esta sintió la peligrosa presencia buscando su origen dándose cuenta del chico, antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo atravesada por el puño del chico.

-pero q demonios?... Puagh- decía la pelinegra mientras escupía sangre.

Issei emitía un aura carmesí oscura, sus ojos estaban rasgados a forma de reptil, y su brazo era una guantalete rojo con una gema verde.

-la boosted gear?.. Así que la información era cier….puagh-escupió más sangre y murió,

Issei soltó el cuerpo de la mujer en el piso y se desmayó al instante.

################################################en un lugar vacío###############

-en dónde estoy?- decía Ise curioso

"al fin puede hablar contigo muchacho" decía un ser gigante, rojo, con cola y un par de cuerno, El Dragón Gales Draig

-quién eres?- decía Ise asustado

"no te asustes muchacho, no te haré daño" dijo el dragón " me llamo Draig, el poderoso Dragón Celestial Rojo, y tú eres mi portador, el sekiryuutei"

-perdón pero no estoy entendiendo, dragón Gales? Sekiryuutei? Que es eso?

"mira te lo explicare, primero que todo lo que tú conoces como demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, youkais, etc. Existen al igual que los dragones"

-ahhhhh- decía asombrado el chico

"veras, hace 200 años hubo la tercera guerra de las 3 facciones(si ya saben la historia pueden saltar hasta la siguiente sección) , demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, los dragones no participaban en ningún evento bélico pero dos dragones idiotas empezaron su propio conflicto, su pelea era tan devastadora que no les importaba nada, solo tenían el objetivo de vencer al otro, se metieron en zona de guerra pero aun así no les importaba mataron miles de cada facción, ahí por primera vez en la historia se aliaron las 3 facciones para detener a los dragones, perdieron a muchos pero finalmente lograron vencer y sellar a los dos dragones, a uno lo sellaron en la sacred gear Divine Divining, el dragón celestial blanco, Albion, su poseedor el hakuryukou y al otro en la Boosted Gear la cual posees y en la que estoy sellado, por años nuestros poseedores estaban destinados a pelear para ver al vencedor"

-osea que tendré q enfrentarme con él?- dijo Ise un poco asustado

"si chico, pero tranquilo yo te ayudare a sacar todo mi poder y así vencer a ese tonto del blanco"

-perdón, pero ahora que lo pienso...porque iniciaron ustedes ese conflicto?

"ni yo mismo lo recuerdo"

-...(-_-)...

"bueno dejando eso de lado ya debes despertar, te hablare a su debido tiempo"

-Bueno Draig

 **de vuelta en la realidad**

Ise había despertado en un hospital, sobre una camilla, al llegar la enfermera llamo inmediatamente al doctor.

Al llegar el doctor vino acompañado de agentes de policía. Lo interrogaron pero Ise no quería responder, era un sufrimiento para el recordar.

Se enteró de que estuvo en coma una semana cosa que lo sorprendió. varios días después el castaño (Ise) fue dado de alta y recogido por su tío, hermano de su papá, vivía en el extranjero, solo viajo a Japón para sacar a su sobrino del hospital, dejarlo en casa.

-muy bien Issei, no puedo llevarte a ir a vivir al extranjero conmigo, mi esposa no te aceptaría, pero te enviare dinero cada mes para las cosas que necesites, de acuerdo?- dijo su tío, un hombre de unos 40 años, con barba y una coleta hasta los hombros

-de acuerdo- decía el castaño con una mirada perdida.

Su tío salió de casa y se fue.

El castaño en casa vio todo arreglado, fue a su recámara y empezó a llorar.

-otousa... sniff...okasa...porque?-

"no llores compañero"

-Draig?, donde estás?..sniff-

"estoy en tu mano "

Y ahí el castaño vio una luz verde

"tranquilo compañero te ayudare a que te vengues de la raza que mato a tu familia"

-a los ángeles caídos?-

"exacto"

-cómo?-

"entrenando, aunque debe ser en un lugar apartado de la sociedad, conoces algún lugar?"

-sí, mi familia tiene una casa de campo a las afueras de Kunou, me solían llevar de vacaciones...sniff- dijo el castaño

"bien vamos a allá, empaca lo necesario y vamos"

\- de acuerdo, si es por ser más fuerte y poder vencer a esos malditos, lo haré!-

El castaño empaco ropa y comida en su maleta de viaje.

 **casa de campo**

-bueno Draig, hemos llegado- decía el chico llegando a la entrada de una pequeña casa sencilla, no muy grande, constaba de 2 habitaciones, una cocina pequeña y una sala, al entrar el castaño guardo su ropa en su habitación y la comida en el refrigerador.

-okey Draig, ahora q asemos?-

"primero descansa compañero, debes estar cansado por el viaje, además ya es tarde"

-De acuerdo, pero podrías dejar de llamarme 'compañero', simplemente dime Ise-

"De acuerdo Ise"

A la mañana siguiente

El castaño al levantarse procedió a desayunar algo sencillo un jugo y una tostada. Al terminar Draig le habla

"Ise es hora de ir a entrenar"

-sí, pero dónde?-

"vamos a una colina cercana"

-okey-

 **En la colina**

-bueno, ya llegamos-

" bien, Ise te acuerdas cuando mataste a la ángel caído?"

-si-

"bien, ese poder fue liberado por tu ira, tu cuerpo no soporto todo ese poder de golpe y por eso caíste desmayado, la primera fase de este entrenamiento será fortalecer tu cuerpo para que pueda soportar todo el poder"

-bien, como lo hago?-

"primero trabajaremos tu resistencia, empieza corriendo hasta la cima de la colina, luego la bajaras y de nuevo la subirás"

-de acuerdo- el castaño procedió como dijo Draig, corrió hasta la cima, la bajo y volvió a subir, el castaño estaba agotado, a ratos se detenía solo para tomar un respiro, el castaño se esforzaba sin quejarse, este proceso duro un mes, hasta que el castaño era capaz de recorrer la montaña todo un día sin molestia alguna, al siguiente mes entrenaron la fuerza, Ise tenía que golpear una árbol, siendo capaz de derribarlo, a las tres semanas ya podía derribar un árbol de tamaño grande, luego fueron piedras gigantes, Ise logro romperlas a la semana con mucha facilidad.

"bien hecho Ise, lo has hecho bien durante estos dos meses, y mira que solo tienes solo 12 años"

-tienes razón jeje-decía el castaño tocándose la nuca.-

"mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento para que puedas manifestar tu energía"

-gracias Draig-

Bueno amigos aquí está el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

TheInmortal69 se despide.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, agradezco el apoyo que me dan

-bien Draig, como haremos esto?-

"primero tendré que poner una barrera alrededor de aquí para que no llames la atención"

-puedes hacer eso?-

"si, pero solo será en un pequeño rango, 2 km a lo mucho"

-bien- ya así una luz empezó a sobresalir de la gema levantándose hasta el cielo, creando una especie de cúpula.

"bien, con eso no llamaras la atención de otros seres"

-que tiene de malo?-

"porque pueden haber desertores y te matarían"

-a cierto, perdón-

"bueno, ahora necesito que te sientes, cierres tus ojos e intentes reunir energía en tu mano"

El castaño obedeció, y lo intento

-Draig, puedo siquiera emitir energía?- preguntaba dudoso el castaño

"claro, mira no te has preguntado como un humano como tu fue capaz hasta de romper una piedra gigante?"

-ahora que lo dices, si-

"mira, nosotros los dragones en si somos seres de energía pura, nuestra aura es capaz de corromper a especies mucho más débiles, yo he corrompido tu cuerpo haciéndolo parte dragón, actualmente eres 45% dragón, con el tiempo aumentara hasta corromperte por completo"

-significa que me convertiré en un dragón?- decía temeroso el castaño

"tranquilo, solo obtendrás las cualidades de estos, mas no su apariencia física"

-fiuu... q alivio, por un momento me imagine con garras, cuernos y esas cosas-

"jaajja, bueno sigue intentándolo, despeja tu mente y sigue intentando reunirla"

Así paso el castaño toda la tarde, al final solo pudo crear una bola de energía del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

-vaya, fue muy agotador, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer Draig- decía jadeando el castaño

"bien Ise, ahora intenta arrojarlo a ese montículo de piedras"

Así lo hizo el castaño, arrojo la esfera de energía, al colisionar, creo una gran explosión

-vaya, esa pequeña esfera tenía todo ese poder?-

"si, y puede llegar a ser más destructivo si entrenas"

-bien, con eso podre vencer a esos caídos-

El castaño se fue a casa y descanso, a la mañana siguiente tendría q ir a la ciudad a retirar la mensualidad que le envía su tío, compraría comida y lo demás lo ahorraría

A la tarde del día siguiente

-vaya, con esto bastara para otro tiempo,-

"bien Ise, mañana seguirá tu entrenamiento, te enseñare varios hechizos"

-bien, gracias Draig-

A la mañana siguiente

" de acuerdo Ise, ahora aprenderás varios usos de magia"

-bien, q esperamos?-

Así, el castaño entreno durante un mes y medio, ya era capaz de crear grandes cantidades de energía. Tenía un gran dominio sobre su poder.

"bien Ise, me sorprende tu rápido avance"

-gracias, ahora q Draig?-

"bueno, ahora ya tienes fuerza, resistencia y poder, ahora tienes que ponerlo en práctica"

-eh?-

"tendremos q ir a Asgard, un antiguo portador fue entrenado por un maestro de ese lugar, tal vez te entrene"

-y como voy hacia allá?-

"ya puedes usar transportes verdad?"

-sí, lo domine hace una semana-

"bien, crea un circulo de transporte, yo haré el resto"

-de acuerdo- así el castaño creo un circulo de transporte, una luz verde en su brazo brillo y fue transportado.

##################################################En algún lugar de Asgard#######

-en dónde estamos?-pregunto el castaño

-un intruso, rodéenlo- escucho una voz diferente

-intruso?-al darse cuenta el castaño, estaba rodeado de soldados -pero qué?-

"Asgardianos, este es el actual sekiryuutei, venimos a hacer un pedido"

-sekiryuutei ?, Draig , eres tú?- preguntó el que parecía ser el capitán

"ohh ola Takashi, ha pasado un tiempo"

-sí, todos, bajen sus armas- y así lo hicieron.

-Draig, quien es el?- preguntaba el castaño ya tranquilo

"él es Takashi Tsubasa, el entreno a uno de los anteriores portadores"

-mucho gusto, yo soy Hyudou Issei-contesto el castaño

-así que tú eres el actual sekiryuutei, un gusto, pero mira ser tan joven- dijo cortésmente

Takashi

-tengo q hacerme fuerte para vengar a mis padres- dijo el castaño apretando su puño con fuerza

-parece que has sufrido muchacho, bueno, para que vinieron Draig?-pregunto

"necesito q al igual q Ray lo entrenes en batalla, ya tiene fuerza y magia, solo ayúdalo a poner en práctica"

-bien, Issei prepárate voy a enseñarte todo lo que debes saber para combatir-

-claro, estaré a su cuida...-el castaño no pudo terminar ya q Takashi le dio un pataso que lo arrastro un par de metros

-tienes q estar listo para combatir en cualquier momento, nunca sabes cuando el enemigo vaya a atacar- dijo Takashi mientras se acercaba al castaño, así empezó el entrenamiento del castellano

Medio año después

-Ise-

-si Takashi- respondió el castaño mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Takashi

-te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero aun te falta mucho-

-lo sé, por eso quiero seguir entrenado para volverme más fuerte-

-bien, por eso te dejare con alguien mejor-lanzando una patada giratoria a los pies del castaño

-qué?-cayendo al piso

-mira, he sido asignado a una misión que durara un año como mínimo-

-pero cómo?-

-no lo sé, pero te dejare en buenas manos- decía Takashi viendo al cielo, el castaño miraba en la dirección que veía su maestro para encontrase con un hombre rubio, con una armadura q le cubría más el pecho, casco con alas a los lados y con un martillo en mano

-el será tu maestro ahora Ise- decía Takashi mientras veía aterrizar al rubio enfrente de ellos

-pero quien es el?-preguntaba el castaño

\- él es Thor, hijo de Odín y portador del poderoso Mjolnir-

-hola Takashi, como has estado?- decía acercándose el rubio hacia los dos

-bien, gracias por preguntar, este de aquí es Hyudou Issei, el estará a tu cuidado -

-mucho gusto Thor-sama - decía el castaño haciendo una reverencia

-solo dime Thor, bien Iseei, yo seré el que te entrene a partir de ahora, Takashi ya puedes retirarte a tu misión-

-de acuerdo, bueno Ise, nos veremos luego- decía Takashi despareciendo en un círculo mágico

"vaya, nunca pensé que el mismo dios del trueno nos iba a entrenar" decía Draig desde la luz en la mano del castaño

-que fue esa voz?-preguntaba el rubio

\- ah, él es Draig, el dragón Gales rojo, yo soy su portador-

-vaya, nunca pensé q tuvieras eso-

-sí, pero no la he utilizado, quiero volverme más fuerte sin la necesidad de usarlo-

-jaajja, sí que eres extraño, bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento-

-si!- decía el castaño corriendo hacia el rubio

Un año después

\- muy bien Ise, ya puedes estar a la par conmigo-decía el rubio comiendo con el castaño

-sí, ahora q ya soy 100% dragón, ya puedo estar a la par tuya, aunque me falta mucho para poder vencerte-

-jaajjaja así me gusta-decía el rubio riendo

Medio año después el castaño ya era capaz de vencer a Thor, pero todavía tenía q entrenar, aun no era capaz de liberar su Balance Break, Draig decidió q vaya a la tierra de los dragones, su líder, Tannin, podría hacerlo incrementar su fuerza y así liberarlo

Así procedió el castaño, se transportó a territorio dragón

Al llegar quedo impresionado por la cantidad de dragones, habían de diferentes tipos, pequeños, grandes, algunos sin alas, ere increíble esa cantidad de dragones.

-grrrrrr- le gruñía un dragón q se puso imponente frente a el

-oye tranquilo, no quiero problemas- el castaño podía entender lo que le decía el dragón

-tu no perteneces a este lugar- dijo el dragón frente a él, un dragón del triple de altura del castaño, color amarillo opaco.

-lo sé, solo estoy buscando a ...Tannin?- dijo el castaño

-porque un insignificante dragón humanoide podría ver a Tannin-sama, vete de aquí- dijo el dragón expulsando su aura con la intensión de ahuyentar al castaño

-JA pretendes asustarme con eso? Veo q me subestimas- el castaño expulso su aura de golpe atemorizando al dragón en frente de el

-te estás pasando chico- dijo un voz diferente, el castaño pudo sentir un enorme escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, giro la vista para encontrarse con un enorme dragón morado, cuernos amarillos y un aura q dejaba petrificado al castaño

Bueno aquí está el cap. 2 de esta pequeña historia, dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Eh aquí la tercera parte, hoy subiré dos cap ya k me ausentare una semana por vacaciones

-Ta..Ta..Tannin-sama!-exclamo el dragón amarillo

-Jaeden, vuelve a la ciudad-ordeno Tannin

-sí, señor- el dragón obedeció

-muy bien, vas a decirme quien eres y porque estás aquí- dijo el dragón morado

-yo soy Hyudou Issei, el actual sekiryuutei -

-sekyriuutei? El portador de Draig?-

"así es"

-esa voz, Draig ?- pregunto el dragón morado

"yo, como has estado Tannin, ha pasado un tiempo" decía Draig

-nunca pensé volver a verte- decía nostálgico Tannin

"jaajja, tienes razón"

-muy bien, que te trae por aquí?-preguntaba curioso el dragón

"te pido q entrenes a mi portador, tiene un gran poder pero le falta refinarlo"

-así veo, tuve que expulsar toda mi aura para calmarlo-

-saben q puedo oírlos, cierto?- decía el castaño un poco molesto

-ja ja ja, lo siento chico-decía gracioso el dragón- bueno, déjame presentarme debidamente, soy Tannin, un ex rey dragón, Meteor dragón- decía el ex rey dragón

\- mucho gusto-dijo el castaño antes de esquivar un coletazo que le dio el dragón

-bien muchacho, fuiste capaz de esquivarlo, pero me pregunto si podrás evitar esto- dijo el dragón exhalando una intensa llamarada

El castaño la contra resto de igual manera, inhalo aire y lo expulso en forma de fuego

El castaño bloqueo por completo el ataque, pero...

-ahhhh- grito el castaño al recibir un coletazo que lo hizo estrellarse contra algunos arboles

-que pasa muchacho? Ya no puedes seguir?- preguntaba el dragón gracioso

-ya lo veras- el castaño se rodeó de aura y dispuso a atacar al dragón

-ja ja ja, así me gusta, ven con todo!- decía el dragón en posición de pelea

Paso el tiempo, Ise ya era fuerte como para enfrentarse a la par de Tannin, pero aun no era capaz de liberar su Balance Break

Un día se fue del territorio de los dragones, buscaba a alguien que lo haga desatar su Balance Break, y lo encontró.

Mientras caminaba por una montaña lo cubrió una espesa niebla, el castaño percibió magia en la niebla, giro alrededor de el mismo rápidamente, la niebla se dispersó pero al instante volvió a rodear al castaño

Al darse cuenta de eso, cubrió su cuerpo de aura, a moda de escudo, al avanzar vio una pequeña cabaña

-se ve que eres muy fuerte muchacho, fuiste capaz de pasar a través de mi barrera- decía un anciano parado al frente de la cabaña, se dio vuelta y el castaño pudo verlo, no era una persona normal, parecía un mono, pelaje blanco y una cola que sobresalía

-vaya, un pequeño dragón- dijo el mono anciano

-mucho gusto, soy Hyudou Issei- dijo el castaño haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-mucho gusto muchacho, soy Sun Wukong- respondió el mono

-lo sé, vine buscando- dijo el castaño

-y se puede saber para qué?- pregunto el mono prendiendo su pipa

-quiero que me entrene-dijo el castaño

-muchacho, de por sí ya eres fuerte, no necesitas que te entrene-

-mi fuerza aun no está completa, soy el actual sekiryuutei, pero aun así no puedo liberar mi Balance Break, por eso quiero que usted me entrene para poder liberarlo- dijo el castaño

-así que el actual sekiryuutei eh, bien te ayudare pero a cambio pido algo-

\- qué cosa?-

-necesito que me consigas unas manzanas doradas del territorio de los dragones-

-para que serían?-

-es que Yu Lóng es desobediente y necesito darle una manzana cada cierto tiempo para que obedezca-

-Yu Long?- decía el castaño curioso

"es un Rey Dragón, al igual que Tannin lo era antes" le dijo Draig

-ahh, bueno, iré por ellas- dijo el castaño transportándose de inmediato

Al poco rato regreso con media docena de manzanas

-aquí tiene, es todo lo que pude conseguir- dijo el castaño entregando las manzanas

-es más que suficiente, gracias muchacho, ven sígueme- ambos entraron a la casa y siguieron al patio trasero, donde se encontraba acostado un dragón oriental verde

-Yu Long- grito el anciano

-...-no respondía

-mira lo que tengo aquí- dijo el anciano sacando una manzana

el dragón giro la vista, y al notar la manzana se puso como un perro queriendo algo, incluso movía su cola, el castaño estaba con una gota de sudor al estilo anime

El anciano le entrego la manzana y este se tranquilizó, al notar mi presencia me miro curioso

-ah, él es Hyudou Issei, el será mi discípulo por un tiempo-dijo el anciano señalando al castaño

-mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-jajaja no puedo creer q vayas a ser discípulo de este viejo, jajaja -se reía el dragón

El castaño no entendía la forma de pensar de este dragón.

Después de un rato, el castaño fue a otro patio junto al viejo.

Lo primero q hizo fue meditación, por ahí el castaño lo convenció de enseñarle senjutsu, el castaño tenía un rápido avance, increíble ya a parte de los youkai, ninguna otra raza tenía un avance tan rápido como el castaño.

-bien chico, me sorprende tu rápido avance- le decía el viejo

-sí, pero aun no logro liberar mi Balance Break-decía el castaño

-acompáñame muchacho- el anciano lo guió hasta lo que parecía un dojo, vacío

-aquí meditaras para poder entrar en lo más dentro de ti, y así poder liberar todo tu poder-

\- pero como lo haré?- preguntaba el castaño

-siéntate, cierra tus ojos, relaja tu cuerpo y mente, intenta entrar en lo más profundo de tu mente.

El castaño así lo hizo, duro así durante unas 6 horas.

El anciano miraba al castaño mientras fumaba una pipa, de repente el castaño empezó a emitir un aura rojiza, hubo un resplandor que segó al anciano, cuando el resplandor ceso el anciano pudo divisar una imponente armadura carmesí, gemas incrustadas en varias partes, una cola que sobresalía de la parte inferior de la espalda.

-veo q lo has logrado muchacho- decía el anciano vaciando su pipa

-sí, tuve varios problemas pero lo conseguí- decía el castaña viendo su armadura. El anciano no pregunto detalles

"lo has conseguido Ise, este es tu Balance Break, Boosted Gear Scale Mail"

El castaño se sintió muy emocionado al haber logrado llegar a eso.

Mientras salían vieron a Yu Long viniendo a toda velocidad

\- que pasa Yu?-preguntaba el anciano

-que fue ese poder q sentí hace un momento?-preguntaba un poco asustado el dragón

\- ah, perdón, fui yo_ dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca

-en serio?, sí que tienes un buen poder ahí chico- le dijo el joven dragón

-gracias, supongo-dijo el castaño

-bueno chico, ya no tengo nada más q enseñarte, solo t falta pulir todas tus habilidades- le decía el viejo

-muchas gracias por enseñarme- dijo el castaño con una pequeña reverencia

Y así, el castaño se fue de ahí, en busca de volverse más fuerte.

Viajo por mucho tiempo, el ya tenía 17 años, viajo, encontró a la facción olímpica, aprendió de cada uno de ellos, Hefesto le enseño el arte de la herrería, Apolo le enseño nueva técnicas de tipo fuego, así aprendió un poco de cada dios, pero Atena fue quien le enseño el arte del pensamiento, con ella pudo convertirse en un gran estratega, incluso podía llegar a un empate en el ajedrez, Ise realizaba varios trabajos para ellos ya sean eliminar seres míticos, encontrar artefactos perdidos de estos, etc. No solo de los olímpicos, también realizaba trabajos para los asgardianos, y a elfos oscuros, los elfos oscuros lo conocían ya que un grupo de estos fue salvado por el castaño, el castaño se puso el sobrenombre de Dark Knight (caballero oscuro), empezó su labor como caza recompensas, su nombre real casi no lo usaba.

Un día decidió dejar eso de lado, ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver y enfrentar su pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

Enfrente de su vieja casa, un poco cuarteada, el jardín mal cuidado, así entro el castaño a su antigua casa en Kuoh.

-vaya q ha pasado tiempo- dijo el castellano

"era de esperarse, estuviste fuera 5 años " le decía Draig

-cierto, bueno primero a limpiar, luego a comprar mis útiles para la academia- dijo el castaño recogiendo una escoba

"Ise, me podrías recordar porque vas a ir a la academia" decía Draig

-bueno, ya me canse un poco de solo entrenar y matar a monstruos, quiero pasar como una persona normal, gracias a las enseñanzas de Atena, tengo mucho conocimiento, y gracias a la ayuda de Odín q hizo el papeleo, podre entrar a la academia sin problemas-dijo el castaño procediendo a limpiar.

Al día siguiente

-bien, empecemos- dijo el castaño procediendo a entrar a la academia

Las chicas se quedaban fascinadas antes el rostro atractivo y varonil de este, aparte de que veían su bien formado cuerpo a través de su ropa.

Por otra parte los chicos le dirigían una mirada asesina hacia el castaño

-(genial, mi primer día y ya me gane el odio de algunos)- pensó el castaño

Mientras el castaño se dirigía en busca de su aula sintió auras sobrenaturales, para ser más exactos, auras demoniacas

-(así q aquí hay demonios eh) pensó el castaño ocultando su aura

Al rato encontró su aula, el profesor le dijo q esperara afuera hasta llamarlo

-estudiantes, hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo, puedes pasar-dijo el profesor

Al entrar el castaño, todas las chicas gritaron de emoción, en cambio los chicos le enviaban miradas asesinas

-mi nombre es Hyudou Issei , mucho gusto- dijo el castaño haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-alguien quiere hacerle una pregunta?- dijo el sensei

-yo yo yo yo- dijeron todas las chicas

-una por una- dijo el sensei

-de dónde vienes?- pregunto una

-vengo de Europa- dijo el castaño

-waoooo- decían todas sorprendidas

-porque tienes rasgos asiáticos?- pregunto otra

-mi madre era japonesa y mi padre europea- dijo el castaño.

-tienes novia?-pregunto otra

Al escuchar eso, todas las chicas miraban atentas a la respuesta del castaño

-la verdad no, aunque no estoy interesado en tener novia por el momento- respondió el castaño

-por qué rayos vienes?-esa pregunta apago toda la emoción de las chicas-por qué alguien como tu tiene q venir, ya bastante tenemos con el príncipe Kiba - dijo un alumno de lentes

-Motohama-kun, siéntese y cállese por favor- el alumno presentado como Motohama obedeció a regañadientes

-Hyudou-kun, por favor siéntate en ese asiento vacío- le dijo el sensei, era un puesto a lado de la ventana

Así, las clases del castaño procedieron hasta la hora del descanso, el castaño procedía a salir pero al instante fue rodeado por las chicas de su aula.

-Hyudou-kun, comerías con nosotras?- decía todas.

-no gracias- lo dijo con una mirada fría, a pesar de eso, las chicas caían extasiadas por su rostro

-haii!- dijeron todas al unísono

El castaño procedió a salir al patio, en el cual solo paso recostado bajo un árbol.

al terminar el receso, el castaño diviso una cabellera carmesí perteneciente a una chica en cierto edificio antiguo de la academia, el castaño pudo sentir la energía demoniaca que emitía esta.

El castaño no le dio mucha importancia y procedió a su aula.

La pelirroja vio curiosa al castaño mientras se retiraba.

-quien es ese chico? Akeno- pregunto la pelirroja

-es Hyudou Issei, un estudiante nuevo, no me digas que te atrae ufufu- decía una morena a lado suyo, cabello negro, unos bellos ojos violetas y un cuerpo de infarto.

-no es eso, siento algo raro proviniendo de él, no sé qué es pero algo oculta- dijo la pelirroja procediendo a sentarse- ah por cierto...Jaque Mate- dijo moviendo una pieza de ajedrez

-ára ára creo que tengo que mejorar ufufu - dijo la morena.

Las clases del castaño procedieron normalmente todo el día, caminando a casa su compañero le hablo

"Ise creo q ya lo debes saber pero hay demonios en esa academia" le decía el dragón dentro de la mente de Ise

"si, ya me di cuenta, además que dos de ellas son superiores a las demás" decía el castaño en su mente" deben ser de clase alta"

"ja ja bueno compañero, igual no suponen un problema para ti"

"por supuesto, pero no atacare si no me atacan"

"ja ja entiendo, bueno hasta luego compañero " se despidió el dragón

"de acuerdo" respondió el castaño

Al llegar el castaño realizo rápidamente sus tareas y procedió a buscar trabajo, tenía dinero pero tenía que disimular de donde conseguía dinero.

Mientras caminaba por el centro atraía miradas femeninas

-que chico tan guapo- decían algunas

-será modelo?-

el castaño simplemente ignoraba esos comentarios, al poco tiempo consiguió trabajo en una pequeña tienda, el castaño trabajo ese mismo, atrayendo varios clientes, chicas para ser más específicos, lo cual le fastidio un poco, aun así el dueño de la tienda se lo agradecía al castaño.

Al terminar su turno regreso a casa, mientras caminaba sentía varias auras de ángeles caídos por el pueblo.

(por qué tantos caídos?) pensaba el castaño

("quizás preparan algo") le decía el dragón en su interior

(pero siento como algunos están usando energía, según se, Azazel solo envía caídos para vigilar solamente, no a matarlos)

Al día siguiente

Mientras el castaño caminaba en dirección al colegio, pudo escuchar un grito, el castaño reacciono a acudir al grito, al llegar pudo ver como un grupo de 3 chicos rodaban a una estudiante de Kuoh.

-vamos primor, solo nos divertiros un rato contigo- le dijo quien parecía ser el líder, tenía buena musculatura, varios aretes y tatuajes.

-no...suéltenme por favor- gritaba la chica, si el castaño no recordaba mal, su nombre era Misaki, compañera de clase.

-hey, lárguense de aquí- les grito el castaño

-uhm? Quien eres tú?- dijo uno con muchas perforaciones

-nadie que te importe, déjenla en paz y lárguense antes de que les suceda algo malo- dijo firmemente el castaño.

-ohhh, así q tenemos un héroe, creo q no sabes en q te has metido muchacho- dijeron 2 q se acercaban lentamente al castaño

Uno empezó con un golpe directo a la cara, el cual fue esquivado fácilmente por el castaño, e impactando un puño en el mentón del de las perforaciones, se cubrió de una patada del segundo con su brazo, se agachó y barrió los pies haciéndolo caer de espaldas dejándolo fuera de combate con un golpe en la cara.

-pagaras por esto muchacho- dijo el líder acercándose con un golpe.

El castaño se agachó y le acertó un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo fuera de combate.

-bah, que molestia- dijo el castaño procediendo a retirarse

\- etto- dijo la castaña

-q pasa?- dijo el castaño deteniéndose pero sin regresar a ver

-gracias por ayudarme- dijo la castaña que se paró en frente del castaño haciendo una reverencia

-ni te molestes- el castaño paso al lado de la castaña y sigue su camino

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, el castaño se dormía en ocasiones en clase, fue a trabajar, atrayendo a mucha clientela, en especial femenina.

Al anochecer el castaño caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Kuoh, mientras pasaba por un puente escucho a una chica que le llamaba

-etto, tu eres Hyudou-kun?- dijo una pelinegra de ojos violetas.

-sí, soy yo- le contesto con una cara seria

-disculpa, mi nombre es Amaño Yuuma, etto estas saliendo con alguien?- dijo con un notable rubor la pelinegra

\- por el momento no, por qué?- dijo el castaño

-te importaría salir conmigo?- soltó la chica con la cara roja

("te la estás jugando socio") le decía el dragón es su interior

"lo sé, pero quiero averiguar que están tramando" le contesto el castaño

-claro, no me importaría salir con una chica tan bella como tú- esa respuestas enrojeció a la pelinegra.

-en_entonces te parece bien si salimos este domingo?- pregunto la pelinegra

-no tengo inconveniente, te parece bien en la plaza comercial a las 10?-

-por supuesto, ahí estaré, ah.. Por cierto aquí tienes mi número de teléfono- dijo la pelinegra mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel al castaño- nos vemos el domingo- y así se retiro

"jaajja casi me creo ese rubor"

(" tienes que admitir que es una buena actriz")

"así es, que estará tramando esa caída?"

Mientras procedía a retirarse sintió como alguien lo vigilaba, decidió hacerlo pasar ya que no quería atraer demasiado la atención, en especial con esas demonios de la academia.

"vaya, alguna de esas dos demonios puras me tiene bajo la mira, supongo que no me concentre lo demasiado y deje pasar mi aura"

Domingo 10 a.m.

\- podemos cumplir tus deseos- dijo una chica con un vestido raro mientras le entregaba un folleto al castaño

\- " conque el símbolo Gremory eh"- los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba

-Hyudou-kunnnn!- dijo la pelinegra

-ah, Yuuma-san " supongo que por el momento guardare esto"- saludando y guardando el folleto en su chaqueta

La pelinegra de presento con un vestido que le llagaba hasta las rodillas de color limón, con bordes dorados y unos zapatos sencillos

El castaño vestía unos jeans negros, una camiseta roja debajo de una chaqueta negras y unas zapatillas negras.

-nos vamos?- dijo el castaño procediendo a caminar

-hi-dijo la pelinegra tomando la mano del castaño

Durante todo el día visitaron varios lugares, el centro comercial, el área de juegos, el acuario, fueron al cine, etc. Cuando ya empezaba a caer el sol los dos se dirigieron al parque.

"una barrera eh?" pensaba el castaño, ya que no había ni una sola alma en el parque

La pelinegra se alejó a la fuente en mitad del parque

\- Ise-kun- dijo la pelinegra sin regresar a ver al castaño

-dime- dijo el castaño

-morirías por mí?- dijo la pelinegra

"así que era eso"- perdona, puedes repetirlo, creo que No te escuche bien- dijo el castaño fingiendo demencia

-jajaja, que incompetente eres- dijo está empezando a deslumbrar, su ropas cambiaron a unas vestiduras más eróticas y de su espalda emergieron un par de alas negras.

-yo no lo creo así- el castaño se veía muy confiado

\- vaya vaya, parece que no tienes idea de en qué situación te encuentras humano insolente, muere de una vez- creo una lanza de luz y se la arrojo al castaño

Cuando impacto se creó una nube de polvo que impedía ver

-jajaja que patético, si quieres culpar a alguien por tu muerte, hazlo al dios que te puso una sacred gear en tu interior - cuando la caída procedía a retirarse sintió un aura inmensa

-sabes, fue divertido jugar contigo, caída de clase baja Yuuma, o debería decir Raynare- una voz procedía de entre las nube de polvo

-imposible- dijo asombrada la caída

-nada es imposible en esta vida- dijo el castaño al oído de la pelinegra

El castaño se había movido a una gran velocidad hasta estar a la altura de la pelinegra. Pero el castaño ahora tenía otras vestiduras, una gabardina, camiseta, pantalones y botas negras, pero en su cara tenia puesta una Máscara blanca con rayas rojas dándole una forma de demonio, en su espalda sobresalían un par de alas con forma dragónica, además su pelo había cambiado a una tonalidad blanca.

La caída creo distancia entre ambos, pero sentía el peligro en el cual se encontraba

-quien eres tú?- exclamo la pelinegra creando dos lanzas de luz

-no puedo creer que hayas olvidado a tu querido novio, es muy triste- dijo el ahora peliblanca fingiendo llorar- aunque en el mundo sobrenatural soy conocido como... Dark Knight-

Este comentario dejo helada a la pelinegra

-ím_imposible-dijo alarmada la pelinegra

 _ **Bueeeeno, aki otro cap. mas, espero les guste, a mis pocos lectores quisiera pedirles una favor, díganme nuevas candidatas para integrar al harem, denme nombren edad y esas cosas.**_

 ** _Sin nada más que_** **decir se despide TheInmortal69**


	5. Chapter 5

bueno estoy devuelta en otro capítulo ; kaitou kid zero gracias por tu comentario, lo voy a hacer pero a su debido tiempos, también agradezco a la demás gente que dejo su comentario

-Pues ya ves que si- la pelinegra está temblando, Dark Knight era conocido por todo Grigory, era conocido por ser un contratista muy peligroso.

La pelinegra trato de huir. Pero al momento recibió una patada a su costado enviándola contra el piso, creando un pequeño cráter.

-ahora dime, quien te envío?- dijo el peliblanco acercándose lentamente al lugar de impacto.

La pelinegra no respondía, estaba tan invadida por el miedo que no salían palabras de su boca.

-habla- dijo creando una bola de energía oscura

-fue Kokabiel-sama!- reuniendo todo su valor la pelinegra soltó la información-dijo que si lo hacíamos podríamos subir de categoría-

-así que fue ese idiota, bueno después me arreglare con el- el peliblanco miro fijamente a la pelinegra

-como esto no es cuestión de dinero, te dejare vivir, pero no puedo dejarte tus recuerdos- así el castaño colocando su mano al frente emite una luz blanca, la cual deja estática a la pelinegra

-muy bien, ahora reemplacemos recuerdos- así el ahora peliblanco reemplazo los recuerdos de la pelinegra, ella creería que recibió la orden de matar a otro chico y ella realizo esa orden, pero en realidad no mato a nadie

Al reaccionar la pelinegra se encuentra en frente del cuerpo de un chico peli azul y de ojos ámbar

-bien, así podre ascender de nivel- la pelinegra tomo altura y se fue volando

Al alejarse el cuerpo tirado empieza a desvanecerse en partículas

En eso el castaño( de vuelta a la normalidad) sale del parque, al salir es visualizado por las Gremory, las cuales estaban ocultas

-"no le ocurrió nada?"-pensaban las Gremory

-vayamos a investigar el parque-da la orden la pelirroja, al llegar a la fuente no detectan ninguna anomalía a excepción del aura de la caída

-buchou, al parecer no ocurrió nada- dijo el rubio Gremory

-así parece- dijo la pelirroja- por el momento retirémonos- activaron un circulo y se fueron

Mientras tanto, caminando por una calle en dirección a casa, el castaño pensaba

-("al parecer no se han dado cuenta") dijo el dragón rojo

"por supuesto, quien crees que soy?" pensaba el castaño orgulloso

Al día siguiente

\- Hyudou-kun, despierte!- grito el profesor, pues el castaño se había dormido en clase

-discúlpeme sensei- dijo el castaño falsamente

-nada de disculpas, venga acá adelante y de la clase si es que ya la sabe- dijo enojado el sensei

-ok ok- el castaño paso adelante y explico la clase perfectamente para asombro de todos y cada uno de los presentes

-listo- dijo el castaño como si nada, en eso suena la sirena que indicaba el receso, salió tranquilamente

En el aula todos trataban de procesar lo que había hecho el castaño

-ehhhhh?- gritaron todos alarmados

("sí que la liaste ahí socio") dijo el dragón comunicándose con su portador

"ni tanto, el sensei quería que de la clase y eso hice "respondía el castaño

("jajaja al parecer la educación de Atenea dio frutos")

"por supuesto, sí que es difícil complacer a esa mujer"

(" y que lo digas jaja")

El castaño procedió a acostarse en su lugar preferido, al acostarse sintió como personas, para ser más precisos, chicas, lo rodeaban alabándolo, él no le tomo importancia hasta que sintió un aura demoniaca, era Tsubaki Shinra

-Hyudou Iseei, Kaichou exige tu presencia- dijo fríamente

-puedo saber el motivo?- dijo el castaño sin abrir los ojos

-tu solo ven- dijo la vicepresidenta retirándose

El castaño de mala gana acepto ir

Toc toc - adelante- dijo una voz desde adentro

-me buscaba?- dijo el castaño entrando

-así es Hyudou Issei, sabes por lo cual estas aquí?- dijo Souna Shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, o debería decir Sona Sitri

-la verdad, no- contesto el castaño

-tu actitud en clase- dijo fríamente la pelinegra

-ahhh, eso, pues hice lo que me pidió el sensei nada mas- soltó como si nada el castaño

-esa no es una actitud correcta Hyudou-san- dijo la presidente

\- hi hi, lo que diga - y sin más el castaño procedió a salir

-Hyudou- grito la pelinegra pero el castaño ya salió

"que molestosa" pensó en castaño saliendo del edificio

Al terminar las clases el castaño procedió a trabajar en la tienda, atrayendo mucha clientela, al terminar regresa a casa a realizar sus tareas, al estar realizando, aparece un circulo de comunicación en su oreja

*Dark, soy yo Azazel*

-que quieres cuervo del demonio- dijo el castaño con un tono de odio

*vamos amigo, solo quería saludarte a ver como estabas, oí lo de tu retiro*

-en primera, no soy tu amigo, en segunda no creo que me llames solo para ver como estoy, que quieres?-

*vaya vaya, tan perceptivo como siempre*

-habla-

*bueno, la verdad quisiera pedirte que te encargaras de algunos de mis subordinados, al parecer está actuando a mis espaldas*

-no me digas, Kokabiel está en esto verdad?-

*así es, ese tipo está obsesionado con iniciar otra guerra*

-tienes razón

*me ayudaras?*

-negativo- dijo fríamente el castaño

*pero..*

-mira Azazel tu puedes hacerlo tranquilamente, aunque puede hacer su pupilo-

*no quisiera mandarlo aun*

-de acuerdo, pero esto te costara un extra-

*lo que pidas*

-bien, pero solo intervendré si llega a mayores-

*bien, con eso me basta*

\- si me disculpas- y corto la transmisión -ahh, ese maldito Azazel- dijo pesadamente- al menos saldré a divertirme una rato- dijo más animado y caminando al armario, ahí encontró su típica máscara

-vamos a dar una vuelta- así procedió a salir

Pueblo de Kuoh medianoche

-Draig, tu que dices, eliminamos algunos renegados?- dijo el castaño posicionado sobre la punta de un poste de luz

"porque no?, de paso sigues entrenando nuevas habilidades" le respondió el dragón

Así el ahora peliblanco recorrió varias zonas en busca de renegados, sorprendentemente no había ningún caído, al final logro divisar un almacén con un aura demoniaca

Se colocó en una ranura del techo, no solo era un aura demoniaca, había varias

-bueno, que comience la fiesta- así el peliblanco salto dentro del almacén

-uhmmm, que olor más sabroso detecto- dijo una voz dentro de las sombras

-sii, quiero saborearla- dijo otra

-comer, comer- dijeron otras varias, eran un total de 13 demonios con cuerpos amorfos, brazos de más, otros sin algunas extremidades o sentidos.

-vamos chicos, su bocadillo espera- dijo el peliblanco haciendo una reverencia

Todos los demonios le cayeron encima, al momento una luz verde deslumbró desde el interior expulsando a sus enemigos

-que pasa muchachos? Trece de ustedes y ninguno me puede comer?-el peliblanco los provocaba

Uno con apariencia animal entre león y serpiente con 6 piernas avanzo directamente hacia él, el peliblanco lo esquivó fácilmente, incrustándole una lanza azul, otros cinco trataron de atacarlo a la vez pero el peliblanco partió en la mitad a cada uno en mientras caían sobre él, causando que fuera bañado por sangre, otros tres lanzaron un disparo demoniaco directo a su enemigo, el peliblanco como si nada, golpeo el ataque desviándolo e impactando con otros 2 demonios, dos demonios los cuales en vez de extremidades tenían cuchillos, arremetieron contra él, el peliblanco evadía cada ataque sin dificultad, aunque varias partes de su traje salían volando

-oye, es mi bata favorita- dijo el peliblanco detuvo la cuchilla de uno y la incrustó en el torso del otro, acto seguido, tomo la cabeza del que quedaba vivo y la aplastó como si nada, esparciendo los sesos en el piso, los 3 sobrantes trataron de huir pero al tratar salir del lugar recibieron un relámpago del cielo paralizándolos, al instante un chico rubio empalo a uno con su espada, otro fue impactado en el pecho por el puño de una loli peli plateada, en eso una chica pelirroja sale de las sombras

-demonios renegados, en nombre del clan Gremory, recibirán su castigo por haber traicionado a sus amos-dijo la pelirroja creando una bola de poder de la destrucción impactándolo contra el ultimo

Acto seguido un relámpago cayó en un lugar apartado de este grupo

-oye oye, no tenías por qué hacer eso- dijo el peliblanco caminando hacia el centro del almacén limpiándose su bata

En eso, la sacerdotisa del rayo descendía al lado de su rey

-quién eres?- dijo la pelirroja

-pero que chica más maleducada, antes de preguntar un nombre debes dar el tuyo- dijo el peliblanco con un poco de sorna

El rubio Gremory trato de avanzar a atacarlo con su espada pero fue detenido por su rey

-mi nombre es Rías Gremory, próxima heredera del clan Gremory- dijo esta con orgullo

-así que la princesa Gremory, no pensé encontrarme con semejante celebridad- dijo este

-ahora si dime, quien eres y que haces en mi territorio- dijo la pelirroja con tono amenazante

\- ya ya, solo soy un hombre aburrido que solo quiere un poco de diversión- dijo divertido el peliblanco, al momento le impacta un rayo de lleno

-gracias Akeno- dijo la pelirroja

-ufufu no hay problema buchou, a mí también me empezaba a disgustar- dijo la pelinegra

-oye oye, no sé qué hice para que me volvieras a impactar con otro de tus rayitos sacerdotisa del rayo-dijo este saliendo de la cortina de humo creada por el impacto

-imposible- dijeron todo el grupo Gremory con sorpresa

-bueno si me dejan presentarme, soy Dark Knight- dijo este saltando al agujero en el techo, escapándose de un ataque de la pelirroja

-no se quién te creas pero no te dejare hacer lo que te plazca - dijo está creando otra esfera de poder de destrucción

-uy que miedo, mira princesita, te faltan milenios para poder acabar conmigo - dijo este dando la espalda al lugar- nos veremos otro día- se despidió este desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-Dark Knight? Te suena Akeno?- pregunto la pelirroja a su reina

-no buchou, aunque creo haber escuchado a Grayfia-sama hablar con Lucifer-sama sobre el - dijo la reina a su rey

-bueno, más tarde le pediré detalles a onii-sama, con todo, bien hecho a todos ustedes, Kiba, Koneko-dijo esta con una cálida sonrisa a sus siervos

-gracias buchou- dijeron estos

-volvamos a casa- y así procedieron a retirarse

Residencia Hyudou

-vaya vaya, no puedo creer como quedo mi bata, bueno a descansar- dijo este retirándose su máscara regresando su cabello a su tonalidad castaña

"pudiste haber bloqueado esos ataques, porque no lo hiciste?" preguntó el dragón Gales a su portador

-quería probar cuan fuerte era el poder de la hija de Baraquiel- dijo este recostado en su cama- pero al parecer se niega a usar el poder de su padre-

"después de lo que paso crees que pueda usarlo así de simple"

-pensé que ya lo había superado, digo, hasta yo tuve que superar lo de mis padres- dijo el castaño

"cierto, si no fuera por Elsha y Belzard hubieras seguido el camino de la dominación"

-si supongo, bueno hasta mañana Draig-

"descansa compañero"

Al día siguiente

El castaño siguió su camino a la academia

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, aunque a veces el castaño se dormía en varias ocasiones, al llegar el receso salió a pasearse por toda la academia, pasando a lado de los diferentes clubes, natación, tenis, soccer, pero al pasar por el club de kendo, vio como dos chicos eran perseguidos por las integrantes de dicho club, al mirar fijamente vio que se trataba del famoso dúo pervertido, los cuales tenían la costumbre de espiar los vestidores de las chicas

-vaya par de idiotas- dijo este continuando con su paseo

Al haber terminado su paseo regreso a recostarse bajo su habitual árbol

Dentro de la Boosted Gear

\- Draig, como has estado?- dijo el castaño al entrar en la sacred gear

\- bien Ise, aunque Elsha ha estado un poco inquieta- dijo el dragón recostado

\- esa Elsha, y Belzard?- dijo este alejándose de donde se encontraba el dragón

-el sufriendo el carácter de Elsha- dijo este levantándose y siguiendo al castaño

-Ise!- grito una chica rubio de pelo rizado corriendo hacia el castaño

-ahí viene- dijo el castaño con un poco de pesadez

-Ise, porque no nos has visitado?- dijo esta con un puchero y jalándole ambos cachetes al castaño

-he estado algo ocupado Elsha, discúlpame-dijo el castaño con una pequeña lágrima

-hola Ise- dijo un chico pelinegro acercándose

-que tal Belzard, como has estado?- dijo este intercambiando el saludo

-bien en lo que cabe- respondió el pelinegro

-me alegro, solo venía a saludarles ya que no he venido en un tiempo- dijo este acariciando la cabeza de Elsha

-Ise eres muy malo- dijo esta con un puchero

-jaja te ves tan linda El-chan- esto último provoco un sonrojo que hizo reír a ambos hombres y al dragón

-eres un malo malo- dijo está golpeando suavemente el pecho del castaño

-jajaja bueno perdón, cambiando de tema, ya lograron abrir ese sello?- dijo el castaño poniendo un semblante más serio

La pareja lo noto y también se pusieron serios- no- el que dijo eso fue Belzard

-el sello es mucho más complejo de lo que creíamos- dijo Elsha

-tratamos varias formas pero nada, el sello no se movió-dijo Belzard

-bueno, no importa, algún día se abrirá-dijo el castaño cambiando el ambiente-aunque tengo curiosidad de saber que sellara-

-tal vez algún día lo logres Ise- dijo la rubia

-si bueno, ya me tengo que ir, luego los veo chicos- y desapareció del interior

-crees que debimos haberle dicho la verdad?- dijo el pelinegro

-por el momento no, cuando la situación se vea apresurada lo haremos- dijo la rubia

-no puedo creer que este chico tenga poder divino sellado- dijo el dragón- pero de que dios será?

Afuera de la Boosted Gear

El castaño se levantó y se percató que estaba rodeado de chicas, las cuales lo admiraban

-que molestas son- al decir eso el castaño se levantó y se retiró al momento que sonó la alarma

El resto de clase transcurrieron normalmente, aunque el Dúo Pervertido presentaba signos de haber sido torturados

Club del Ocultismo Atardecer

*que pasa Rías, no es normal que me llames* dijo un holograma del Maou Lucifer

-onii-sama te hable para preguntarte algo, o más bien sobre alguien- dijo la pelirroja

*dime hermanita, te responderé gustosamente*dijo el Maou con un rostro gentil

-es sobre un tal Dark Knight, sabes algo sobre el?- al momento que dijo eso la pelirroja el Maou puso un semblante serio

*porque lo dices Rías?* dijo el pelirrojo provocando un poco de nervios en si hermana

-bu_bueno, ayer en la misión que se nos fue encomendada de eliminar a unos demonios renegados, nos encontramos con él, intentamos atacarlos pero los rayos de Akeno no le hicieron nada, intente atacarlo con mi poder pero huyo- explico la pelirroja

*escúchame Rías, si se lo vuelven a encontrar no lo enfrenten, escucharon, no quiero que tengan que ver con el* dijo el Maou a todos los presentes en la habitación

"porque lo dices onii-sama, nunca había escuchado de el" dijo la pelirroja con curiosidad

*de acuerdo se los contare, Dark es un famoso caza recompensas tanto en los barrios bajos como en los altos, dicen que es tan fuerte como un Maou, despiadado y sanguinario, tienen suerte de que no los haya atacado* dijo este a su hermana y a su grupo*dile esto también a Sona por si se lo encuentra también*

-de_de acuerdo- dijo esta un poco nerviosa por la información recién adquirida y cerrando la llamada

Inframundo

-que hace ese sujeto en Kuoh?- se preguntaba el mismo Maou Sirzechs Lucifer

-pasa algo Lucifer-sama - pregunto la reina, maid y esposa de este

-así es Grayfia, al parecer Dark ha aparecido en Kuoh ante mi hermana, por suerte no le hizo nada-dijo este relajado

-no desea que vaya a protegerla? - ofreció esta

-no Grayfia, no creo que la ataque, no es tan tonto como para provocar que toda la facción demoniaca vaya tras el - dijo este jugando con un rizo de su cabellera carmesí

-como usted diga Lucifer-sama - dijo esta procediendo a retirarse dejando a solas al Rey Demonio


	6. Chapter 6

MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE TUVO EL CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ REVISAR DE NUEVO EL CAPITULO Y CORREGIR LOS ERRORES, ESPERO HABER CORREGIDO TODOS Y CADA UNO

Pueblo de Kuoh

-porque siempre me caigo?-dijo una joven chica con traje de monja

-tal vez porque no puedes caminar bien con eso puesto- dijo el castaño pasando a su lado con el uniforme de la academia

-tienes razón- dijo levantándose- espera, puedes entenderme?- dijo esta sorprendida

-claro, se un poco de italiano- dijo este - pero que hace una monja aquí en Japón, que yo sepa no es exactamente cristiana-

-fue transferida a la iglesia de este pueblo, así mi nombre es Asia Argento- dijo esta haciendo una reverencia

"así que la Santa Doncella, no había sido expulsada de la iglesia?" pensó este - soy Hyudou Issei, puedes llamarme Ise si gustas- dijo a la joven monja

-entonces Ise-san usted puede llamarme Asía- dijo esta sonrientemente

-bien Asia, deberías ir a tu iglesia- dijo el castaño a la rubia

-eso trato de hacer, pero es que estoy perdida y no se a dónde ir- dijo esta tímidamente

-tranquila, yo te puedo guiar si quieres- ofreció el castaño

-en serio haría eso por mi Ise-san?- dijo esta emocionada

-claro no hay problema, todavía falta para entrar a mi academia- dijo este tranquilamente

-muchas gracias Ise-san - agradeció

Así siguieron el camino a la iglesia, durante el camino la monja oyó un sollozo de un niño herido, acudió a su ayuda y lo curo #ya saben cómo#

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo el castaño

-ah, lo siento Ise-san, esta es una bendición que se me fue dada por Dios- dijo esta juntando sus manos en su pecho

-pues vaya bendición te dio, es muy útil si lo piensas-dijo el castaño tomando el paso

-útil- dijo casi en un susurro la rubia

-vamos rápido o te dejare atrás- dijo el castaño ya más adelantado

-haiii- dijo avanzando la rubia

Al llegar a la iglesia el castaño pudo sentir las auras de Ángeles caídos procedentes de su interior

-bueno Asia, he cumplido con lo que te ofrecí dijo este dando la vuelta

-muchas gracias Ise-san, vendrías a visitarme algún día?- dijo esta a la puerta de la iglesia

-seguro, hasta la vista- se despidió alzando la mano

"no te vas a ir así como así verdad compañero" dijo telepáticamente el dragón rojo

"claro que no, aunque obviamente llegare tarde a clases" respondió este adentrándose en la maleza y sacando su máscara de su maleta

En la iglesia

-buenas, soy Asia Argento, fue transferida a esta iglesia - dijo la rubia entrando a la capilla

-al fin llegas, porque demoraste demasiado? Bueno no importa- dijo un hombre con gabardina negra y sombrero

-discúlpeme, es que me perdí- dijo la rubia con una reverencia

-pero que primor se me fue dado jaja- dijo de manera desquiciada un peliblanco con traje de sacerdote

-quieto Freed esta es la chica por la que esperábamos, no le hagas nada- dijo fríamente el del sombrero

-hai hai- dijo con desgana el sacerdote

\- Asia Argento, estarás a su cargo- dijo el de sombrero

-hai - dijo la rubia

-así que ya llego - dijo una loli rubia con dos coletas en forma de taladro

-que haces aquí Mitlet?- pregunto el del sombrero

-Raynare me envío a ver como estaban las cosas para el ritual, Donnasiege- dijo esta

\- Asia Argento, Freed Sellzen, retírense- dijo y así lo hicieron, al estar solos continuaron con la charla

-podremos extraer la Sacred Gear de esa chica y así poder subir de categoría- dijo el caído

-ese Twiling Healing se nos será muy útil- dijo la loli caída

-así que ese es su plan, que patético- se oyó la voz de Dark alarmando a los dos caídos

-quien anda ahí?- dijo el caído

Del techo cayo el ahora peliblanco dando una voltereta y aterrizando en el altar de la iglesia, por causa de la luz, fue impedida la visibilidad al rostro de este

-quien demonios eres?- dijo la loli

-esa boquita no va con una bella loli- dijo con tono de burla

\- serás cabrón- dijo esta creando una lanza de luz y arrojándola al peliblanco,

Al impactar en donde se encontraba el peliblanco se creó una cortina de humo

-vaya basura -dijo la rubia

-retirémonos de una vez- dijo Donnasiege

A las afueras de la iglesia el peliblanco se retiraba su máscara al mismo tiempo que su pelo se volvía a ver castaño y a portar su uniforme de la academia

-vaya, sí que son un dolor de muelas- dijo el castaño mientras se retiraba a su academia

Al llegar a la academia fue recibido con un sermón por parte del sensei aunque el castaño no le prestó atención

El resto del día fue tranquilo, el receso la paso descansando aunque sentía como era observado por cierta persona, pero extrañamente no era la pelirroja, disimuladamente pudo ver de quien se trataba, era Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

"no me digas que también noto mi aura "pensó el castaño" no se supone que la estoy escondiendo bien"

"es por el incremento de poder que tienes compañero, tu fuerza sigue creciendo y lo seguirá haciendo"

" esto será un problema, pero por qué ahora ?"

"tal vez se deba a la resonancia con las auras de esas demonios y los Ángeles caídos"

"tal vez, pero por el momento intentare disimular" así el castaño procedió a ir a su aula de clase

-lo notaste cierto Tsubaki?- dijo Sona a su Reina

-así es kaichou, tiene un aura muy peculiar-dijo la pelinegra a su Rey

-Tsubaki, por favor mantenlo vigilado, Rías también se debe haber fijado en el.-

-hai, kaichou-

Más tarde ese día

-ya acabo mi turno jefe- dijo el castaño saliendo de la tienda en donde trabajaba

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado de camino a casa Ise-san- dijo el dueño de la tienda

"muy bien, ahora tareas y a descansar" pensaba el castaño mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su casa

Al pasar por una casa, percibió un peculiar olor, sangre

-ahhhhh, no puede ser, creo que me divertiré primero- entrando en la casa se colocó su máscara, cambiando su tonalidad de pelo a blanco y vistiendo su vestiduras, sintiendo como el hedor aumentaba

-mmm que hace aquí un friki de mierda, eh?- el ahora peliblanco oyó una voz provenir del sillón en frente suyo, una sacerdote peliblanco con una cara de lunático

El peliblanco simplemente lo ignoro para pasar su vista a un costado de la habitación, ahí yacía un hombre empalado en la pared con signos de tortura

-ah eso?, es solo un hombre que vendió su alma al demonio- dijo el sacerdote procediendo a levantarse del sillón- no eres a los que esperaba pero igualmente voy a matarte- y procedió a sacar una pistola blanca de su vestimenta

-no es nada personal solo que me encanta matar jejejejeje- lo dijo disparando consecutivamente con una cara lunática

El peliblanco se mantuvo callado y en el mismo sitio, al terminar la oleada de tiros, el sacerdote no podía creer lo que veía, el sujeto frente a él estaba sin ningún rasguño, ni siquiera su ropa

-cómo es posible?, el gran Freed Sellzen está seguro de haberte ametrallado - dijo el ahora identificado como Freed

-eso es todo lo que tienes? Que patético- hablo el peliblanco por primera vez

-cállate- dijo el sacerdote saltando y sacando una empuñadura de la cual surgió un láser dándole forma de espada

-muere- dijo el sacerdote atacándolo desde diferentes puntos, el peliblanco los esquivaba ágilmente, al ver que no daba resultados, el sacerdote decidió tomar distancia

-eres muy lento- dijo con decepción el peliblanco

-que dices?- dijo el sacerdote jadeando un poco

-simplemente mira- señalo al piso bajo sus pies, el sacerdote pudo divisar como había rastros de las pisadas del peliblanco, las cuales indican que no se movió de su lugar

-ajaja, que excitante- dijo el sacerdote

-Sellzen-san?- dijo una monja que acababa de entrar a la habitación- que es esto?- lo dijo asustada al ver el cadáver en la pared

-ohhh, ya acabaste de colocar la barrera que te pedí?-

-si-i, pero y esto?- dijo asustada la rubia señalando el cadáver

-es lo que ves mi querida, eso le pasa por relacionarse con demonios jaja- decía el sacerdote

Al instante apareció un símbolo en el piso creando un pequeño pilar de luz, del cual salió el rubio Gremory empuñando una espada y cargando contra el sacerdote, el cual lo bloqueo con la espada de luz

-ohhh, estaba esperando su llegada demonios-kun -dijo el sacerdote

Al desaparecer el pilar de luz se divisó a otras 3 personas, Rías Gremory, Akeno Himejina, Koneko Toujo

-mucho gusto exorcista renegado, soy Rías Gremory, y por haberte adentrado en mi territorio, serás castigado- dijo la pelirroja dando un paso al frente

-uyyyy pero que par de melones llevas contigo perra jajaja- dijo el sacerdote saltando hacia la pelirroja con espada de luz en mano, pero fue bloqueado por el caballero Gremory, el sacerdote retrocedió dando una voltereta esquivando un cojín lanzado por la torre peliblanca, al retroceder saco una pistola de su pantalón, la cual disparo repetidas veces, pero fueron bloqueadas por un escudo creado por la reina Gremory

-tsk, estoy en desventaja, el sacerdote saco de sus bolsillos una esfera se vendas, la cual aventó al piso, creando una pared de luz dificultando la visión, mientras ocurría eso, se escuchó el grito de cierta rubia que fue cargada por el sacerdote, el cual disparo a los demonios, los cuales al no poder ver bien, no pudieron bloquear un disparo que impacto en la loli peliblanca

-Koneko!- grito asustada Rías, al desvanecerse la luz, pudieron ver a una Koneko herida en su pierna derecha

-vaya vaya, eso es lo mejor que puede hacer la designada de este pueblo?- dijo el peliblanco enmascarado, el cual se mantenía apoyado en una pared atrás de los demonios- ni siquiera han notado mi presencia desde que llegaron- dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-cuando?- dijo la peligro

-mucho antes de que llegaran, ustedes se centraron en el exorcista, mientras me ignoraban- dijo el enmascarado

-que hacías tú con él?- pregunto la pelirroja creando una esfera de poder de la destrucción

-en vez de atacarme, no crees que deberías preocuparte más por tu torre? Los demonios son vulnerables a la luz, si no la tratas de inmediato, podría perder la pierno, pero bueno, no es mi problema- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida- nos vemos- se despidió con el brazo, desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-Buchou, Lucifer-sama había dicho..- dijo la reina

-se lo que dijo, retiremos y tratemos la herida de Koneko- dijo preparando un círculo mágico

\- lo siento Buchou- dijo la loli con la cabeza baja

\- no te preocupes Koneko, es mi culpa por confiarme- dijo mientras desaparecían en un círculo mágico

Mañana siguiente

*así que te volviste a encontrar con el* dijo el Maou lucifer en un holograma

-así es, me lo encontré de nuevo mientras peleaba con un exorcista- respondió la pelirroja

*no realizó ningún acto ofensivo?* pregunto el pelirrojo

-no, aunque es un poco raro, el afirma que estuvo antes de que llegáramos pero hasta el momento en que nos habló no había sentido su presencia-

*no es de extrañar, por algo es un asesino peligroso, supuestamente oculta su presencia con senjutsu para pasar desapercibido por su víctima, dándole el golpe final*

Al momento de escuchar senjutsu, cierta peliblanca se tenso

-nii-sama, si es tan peligroso, por qué no lo arrestan de una vez?- pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja

*se cree que tiene relaciones estrechas con varias facciones religiosas aunque en ocasiones afirmaba no estar afiliado a ninguna facción, y si tuviera relaciones con esas facciones, su arresto puede crear un conflicto con dichas facciones, además no es tan fácil, es un experto del sigilo, incluso logro escabullirse de Grayfia cuando la envíe a perseguirlo, además de que le debo un favor *

-escapo de onee-sama?- pregunto asombrada ignorando lo último dicho por su hermano, ya que escapar de la reina más poderosa del inframundo no era cosa fácil de hacer

*así es, logro engañarla, no se sabe como pero lo hizo*

-no puede ser, y pensar que alguien así está en mi territorio- dijo Rías con un sudor frío corriendo por su frente

*Rías, te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir, no se cuáles son sus intenciones, así que más vale ser precavidos*

-así lo haré nii-sama- se despidió la pelirroja desvaneciendo el holograma

-uffff- Rías soltó un gran suspiro apoyándose sobre su escritorio

-aquí tiene Buchou- dijo la morena sirviéndole una taza de te

-gracias Akeno- dijo bebiendo el té

En clases

Mientras el maestro explicaba la clase, el castaño hablaba internamente con su compañero dragón

\- Draig, como va la supresión del aura?- pregunto el castaño

-va mejor, pero aun acurren ciertas fugas de energía- dijo el dragón frente al castaño

-demonios, y la demonios ya están sospechando, Sitri manda a su reina, mientras la Gremory me manda a su torre- dijo con un rostro de molestia

-ohhh no será que no te gusta ser acusado por mujeres? Jaja -dijo el dragón con sorna

-cállate, que ya tengo suficiente con Inoue cuando voy de visita a Asgard- dijo el castaño

\- jajaja y no te olvides de Himari, o de Aine, jaja es una hecho Ise, todos mis portadores tiene un harem - se rió el dragón

\- no me hagas acuerdo- dijo el castaño con un aura depresiva azul rodeándolo

-jajajaja nunca me canso de ti compañero, aunque será mejor que ya vuelvas a la realidad-

-ah?, ah si, bueno, entonces te veo luego- y despareció del interior de la Boosted Gear

En la realidad

-Hyudou-kun, pase al pizarrón a resolver el ejercicio por favor- dijo el maestro

-si sensei- las clases del castaño siguieron normalmente toda la semana, aunque se sentía incómodo, ya que por la mañana era vigilado por la reina Sitri, y por la tarde y noche por la torre Gremory, eso le impidió poder salir a dar una "vuelta" por el pueblo

Fin de semana

-Ise-san? Es usted Ise-san?- dijo la monja rubia la cual diviso al castaño en plena calle

\- ah, pero si es Asia, como has estado?- pregunto el castaño mientras sostenía una bolsa

-bien, me dieron un tiempo libre y lo aproveche para venir al centro comercial-

-es así?, pero no estas acompañada?- pregunto el castaño, ya que se le hacía raro que ella anduviera libre por el ahí, sin ser acompañado siquiera por un caído, aunque sea de lejos, pero no sentía nada, ni un aura alrededor

-no, decidí venir solo, aunque me perdí al pasar viendo unas tiendas hasta que te vi Ise-san- dijo con una mirada brillante

-ahhh, hay que ver, bueno, ya que tengo tiempo libre puedo llevarte en un paseo por el centro comercial, los videojuegos y eso si gustas- ofreció el castaño

-en serio haría eso por mi Ise-san?- pregunto la rubia

-claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso, además, estoy aburrido - y así pasaron la tarde por distintos lugares, el castaño gano un peluche de Raichu, el cual se la regalo a Asia, al atardecer el castaño llevo a la rubia a una zona sin mucha genta, ya que había sentido como un aura caída se los vigilaba desde hace poco tiempo

\- hoy fue un día maravilloso Ise-san - dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a su peluche

-me alegro por ti Asia, se ve que lo disfrutaste mucho- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana

-así es, en la iglesia no me permitían salir así que descubrí varias cosas nuevas, con esto aprendido, podre cumplir mi sueño al fin podre tener amigos- dijo con alegría

-es un gran sueño Asia, espero que lo consigas- dijo el castaña

-hai, y me alegra que Ise-san sea mi primer amigo-lo dijo mientras presionaba el peluche contra su pecho

-que cursilerías estas diciendo niña tonta - se oyó una voz diferente

-Raynare-sama-dijo con miedo la rubia, frente a ellos estaba Raynare con sus alas extendidas levitando en el aire

-ohhh, te escapas un momento y ya te consigues un novio, hay que ver de lo que eres capaz pequeña-

-así que al fin apareces- dijo el castaño levantándose de la banca

-eh? No te hagas el valiente muchacho- dijo con burla

-I-Ise-san que está haciendo?- dijo la rubia preocupada

-Asia, lo que vas a ver, te pido que lo mantengas en secreto- ese argumento confundió a la monja y a la caída

-oye tú, Raynare, lárgate antes de que arrepientas- dijo el castaño mirando fijamente a los ojos de ella

-ja, como si siguiera ordenes de un humano- dijo creando una lanza de luz, arrojándola al castaño

-conste que te lo advertí- el castaño coloco su mano frente a su cara, reuniendo energía en ella, y deslizándola rápidamente hacia abajo, creando una máscara, seguido por un atuendo negro, en ese momento impacta la lanza creando una cortina de humo

-Ise-san!- grito la rubia desesperada

-ja, simple humano- se mofó la pelinegra

-quien dijo que soy un simple humano?- escucho la voz proveniente a su espalda, sobre un pilar, se encontraba sentado con una pierna recogida, el ahora peliblanco

-ahora, recuerda- dijo mientras alzaba su mano en dirección a la caída, la cual no comprendió hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-ahhhhhhhh- grito de dolor


End file.
